The Walking Dead: The Story of Serena
by classy24
Summary: The day Serena's life went to hell, she had to kill her family. Her family who loved and supported her through her whole life. Now she is battling between undead cannibals and people who want to hurt her. And ... a surprise ...
1. Serena

The beginning wasn't supposed to be the end. It wasn't supposed to happen this way and I knew it ... I was supposed to go to college after high school. I was a junior. Now I'm a freaking orphan ... I have no weapon training whatsoever and no weapon period and they are closing in. I dash for the kitchen drawer. Dad always had enjoyed sharpening the knives he had. Thank god ... I grabbed the butcher knife and slammed it in his head. It was way too soft. His brains went everywhere. Marcus, my brother. He had tried to eat me but for my sake, luckily I locked them in their room when I saw mom over dad eating him and then they got up and came after me. I was quick, thankfully.

I rush outside and there is zombies everywhere ... I dash back inside with a quickness. I ran to the roof with the butcher knife. Good thing dad wanted a patio on the roof. The helicopters were everywhere presumably picking up all the survivors. I signal my hands into a wave and the helicopter starts to land on the roof. I go and get inside and leave the door open for the helicopter. I get in and look behind the back seat and there is a bunch of bodies! I scream. The pilot says "They were all bitten. All attacked me and I killed all of them. Now sit down and put your seat belt on." I pull my belt over my chest and suddenly through the door of my house I see my parents and they don't look happy. "Go! Now! They're coming!" The pilot looks concerned. He then turns on the propellers and my mother grabs onto the helicopter but before my father can, his head falls off ... probably because of the fact that most of his neck was eaten away by my mother. As I leave the house by helicopter my mother loses her grip and seeing that only made me realize the fact that she, my brother, and my father were gone ... I don't have any other family ... I never had aunts or cousins or things like that. They were it. A tear hits my breast. "They're gone ..." and I set down the knife and bring my hands to my face.

* * *

Alright guys! Tell me what you think! Should I continue? I know it's a short chapter and all but I wanna know your opinion! :)


	2. New

The man has decided to land the helicopter for a pee break. I sit back and feel butterflies in my stomach as we descend. I ask the pilot his name, since I had failed to ask it earlier. "Marcus" he replies. I look down solemnly. "What?" he says "don't tell me my name offends you!" he says jokingly. "No ..." I say "that was my brother's name ..." "Oh ..." says Marcus. "is he …" "Yeah … I had to …" I say. He is silent. "we should head back to the helicopter. We hop back in. I grab the bar right in front of me that is there for support. I pull up and something on my leg pulls down. I scream and look down and it is indeed a zombie. "Kick his head in!" Marcus yells. I kick and kick and kick but it doesn't seem to do any good! "I was hoping to save the rest of these for a while …" He grabs a shotgun and shoots the lipless thing right in the face. I fall down to the ground and scream. Marcus knocks me over the head with the gun and everything goes dark.

I wake up in a city. I sit up in my ever-so light blue room I look out the window and see a chain-link fence behind some buildings. Marcus is next to me and I try to talk but I am too tired. and it comes out "Mshhhhunty?" Marcus starts to laugh hard. " HAHAHA What?" he says. I pull of the blanket that covered me and Marcus says "Let's go get some breakfast", he yawns.

"Why did you hit me with that gun?" I ask. "There were infected coming. You were attracting them and I thought that would be the best thing to do at the moment. If I didn't do what I had when I had we would've been dead." We get in a line with other people and when they talked to the serving lady they acted strange and they whispered to her like they were keeping some huge secret that they didn't want anyone to know. That was suspicious. "Marcus" I ask "Where are we?" "Atlanta Highschool" he says. "The army is trying to make a life here. Right now we are securing the area. There's a few buildings around us but not many and we have plenty of supplies. Everyone here right now is a soldier and their families. We were in the counselor's office earlier." That explained why the room was so small and there was a bed. I wonder if this place was actually going to stand … like we actually have a chance here. A chance for survival. That's all we need. Just a chance …

I finish my breakfast and go outside. I look around the perimeter. There is zombies everywhere … ones with broken arms, ones with twisted ankles, and ones with no jaws. They all wanted in … bad. something tells me this place isn't gonna last long.


	3. The Beginning of the End Pt 1

The morning was dark. It was awful. The thunder in my ears is rumbling like a raging earthquake. The dead outside moaning like ghosts in the wind … which they pretty much are. I sit up. I look out the window and I see a familiar face walking among the dead. She is blonde, average height, and … me … I open my mouth to scream but nothing comes out. I am in the middle of them … They surround me and suddenly I feel a pain in my neck. I don't have to look to see what it is. It is one of the dead!

I wake up, startled, panting. Marcus is not there. He is gone. I get shaky and I go to look for him. They try to save power in the building so I walk down a hallway only illuminated with the moonlight. It was scary. I was scared. I was afraid that in any moment, a zombie would come and chew on my neck … As I walk down the dark hallway I see a light. I go and look at it. As I approach, I hear that it is an office meeting. I put my ear on the wall and listen from there. "I don't think we can keep everyone here. We have to get rid of some or our food rations are going to go down like the Titanic. We won't survive the winter." I gasp in shock and then slap my mouth shut. Thankfully they didn't hear me. "Definitely." I hear Marcus say. "Do we want to risk sending them with weapons or not? Maybe one for each group?"

"Probably not … unless we chose the groups. We can't spare a weapon for small groups so if we do that we have to make them at least groups of 10 …"

"I don't even know if we _can_ afford that … I swear this world went to the shittiest toilet in porcelain station." I start to head back to our room and as I turn around I see someone standing there … I put my arms out and wave my hands "Don't …" and they are gone. I run high-speed back to my room. She must've heard what they had said otherwise they wouldn't have run. I jump in my bed and I go back to sleep. Thunder rumbling and the dead outside … Tonight won't be an easy sleep.

I wake up just in the morning. I heard a stirring and some shuffling in the halls and cars outside. I hear the roar of people walking past our room. "What's going on?" I ask, puzzled. And I remember the girl. "Someone told everyone that it's not safe anymore, that we won't protect the people, that they have a better chance out there than in here …" He looked startled. "We're leaving too, and we have to be quick so we can snatch the guns. They won't be expecting that." "So we need to go right now while they're distracted with the other people." I say "That makes the most sense." "Okay, let's go."

We make our way into the room with the guns, and as Marcus opens up the locker to the right of us. "Take some knives. Make sure you get long and short ones. Some of them you can fit in your bra. Get a couple of those. You _will _need them. I grab a short, camo pocket knife and stuff it behind my breast. I grab another and do the same. I grab 2 machetes and a pistol. I stuff bullets in my backpack. I grab at least six boxes. I grab a rifle and put the pistol in my backpack. Marcus grabs a duffel bag and I put one machete into my other hand and I turn around and a zombie grabs me by the neck. I try to keep it back to the best of my abilities. Marcus then shoots it. I look at it In pure awe. "How did that thing get in here?" I ask. "Don't know, don't care let's get out." As we run up the stairs, I hear screaming and bloody animal sounds and slurring gurgling. We get to the top and we get into the hallway. i run to the nearest window and the gate is twisted, bent, and knocked over. "I knew it" I said. "I knew it." The place had been overrun. We need to get out of here like, half an hour ago. We proceed with caution, trying not to be seen by anybody or a zombie … I looked around the corner, still hearing the faint screams of the people being torn to bits, defenseless against the ravage beasts viciously tearing into their thin flesh and ripping out their intestines, ravenously.

Sorry it's been almost a year, guys! Even though I have one follower. xD Anywayyyyy I'll edit thois later, I had this much for a while, just forgot to post it. Peace for now! Cx


End file.
